Dragon Fire
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 20/?: This is the twentieth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Dragon Fire

**Pairing(s):** Reaver/Hiro and mentions of Lexal/Benn

**Fandom(s):** Fable III

**Words:** 1,061

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, mentions of Yuri, and plenty of cute adorable dragon-y goodness~!

**Disclaimer: **I own both Hiro (the Hero of Bowerstone) and Lexal (who was... originally the dog in Fable). Everyone else belongs to the creators and owners of Fable III. Oh yeah, and I own Nalo, too.

**Summary:** Hiro decides to introduce a certain little dragon he knows to the group.

-0-

Hiro cooed gently to the beautiful black and grey creature before him, stroking the still soft stone-like skin of the baby dragon in front of him. "Aw... you're such a beautiful dragon! Yes you are!" Hiro giggled when the dragon nuzzled him, trilling happily at the twenty year old. "You hungry Nalo?" He cooed and the dragon, Nalo, jumped up and down on his paws, nodding eagerly. Hiro laughed and led the dragon over to a fresh barrel of fish and he untied the rope, opening the lid for the dragon. "There you go, boy."

"You know, you should really consider letting your little group of friends meet Nalo." A voice, smooth as silk, said from behind Hiro and the young adult smiled brightly as he turned around, facing his lover, Reaver.

"Good morning, Rea." He said first before turning to Nalo with a sigh, gently running his hands across Nalo's torn wings. "I know, but what if they don't like him?"

"There is that, yes, but love, you can't keep Nalo here all the time. He'll get bigger eventually and then where will you keep him? And besides, he's a dragon and dragons have to stretch out their wings at some point and take to the skies." He pointed out and Hiro barely glared at him.

"His wings are torn, Reaver, he's not going to be able to fly. And he has plenty of room to roam in the temple if need be, you know this." He chided and Reaver rolled his eyes, walking over to the two, running her fingers briefly over the dragon's scales, ignoring the half-growl, half-purr.

"Even so, how do you think they will react when they discover you've had a dragon right under their noses and you didn't even tell them?" Reaver questioned and Hiro frowned, looking down. "It's been nearly half a year now, love, it's time you told them."

Hiro sighed and nodded then, "Okay. But... you have to be there too, or I won't do it." He said, almost pleading though he had a childish glare placed upon his face and Reaver couldn't help but smirk, leaning down and capturing Hiro's lips in a kiss.

"Alright," he agreed and Hiro smiled, thanking him with another kiss.

* * *

"...Hiro... mind if I ask why we're blind-folded?" Benn asked, all in confusion, irritation, and curiosity and Hiro glanced nervously between each of his friends. He looked behind him to see Nalo with Reaver, who was keeping the dragon in check until it was time.

"There's someone I want you guys to meet..." he said, a little timid and he looked to Lexal, his childhood best friend, who snorted, crossing his arms. Hiro wouldn't be very surprised if the man could smell who he wanted them to meet, after all, his senses were sharper than a canine's.

Page made a noise in slight annoyance and irritation, and Hiro could imagine her eyes narrowing under the black scarf that was tied around her head.

"Ooh... really?" Benn grinned at Hiro and the king sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not what you think... Benn, I don't have a new girl for you to meet." He smiled when he saw Benn deflate.

Lexal growled and turned his head with a huff. "I would certainly _hope_ not." He snapped and Benn shrank back with a nervous grin that only Hiro and Reaver could see.

"Yes, yes, we all know blondie belongs to you, mutt." Page snapped, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground and she tilted her head up, ignoring the shout or protest from Benn and the snort of indifference from Lexal. Hiro giggled and shook his head as he spoke up.

"Well, the one I'd like you guys to meet sort of isn't a person..."

Lexal cut him off with a gentle laugh. "Please tell me we're not meeting another forest friend of yours. You know how well that turned out last time, you know, with the balverine you brought home." Benn shivered at that and Page growled under her breath.

"It's not another of those horrid creatures, is it!?" Been fell to his knees, hiding his head. He really hated balverines. "Those things are almost as bad as-" Hiro cut him off before he could say anything more and clapped his hands together.

"You can take your blindfolds off now, but don't freak out too bad, you'll scare him." Hiro said, patting the air with his hands as a small cautious frown took place on his face. He looked back at Nalo and Reaver with a bright smile then and held out his hand, letting Reaver know he could let Nalo go.

Nalo trilled happily and trotted over to Hiro as the other three took off their blindfolds. "I rescued him from hunters a few weeks after the kingdom's prized Christmas celebration-" a loud thump cut him off from what he was saying and his head snapped over to where Benn had been standing, bursting into a fit of giggles when he saw the blonde passed out on the ground. "Oops..."

Lexal sighed, shaking his head lightly, while Page and Reaver smirked, and kneeled beside Benn, picking him up bridal style. "As cute as he is-"

"His name's Nalo." Hiro supplied, as Nalo trotted over to the three, sniffing at them.

"Well, as cute as Nalo is, I have to take Benn home now." Lexal sighed and then smiled at the dragon as Nalo circled him, turning around and walking away with a nod of his head.

"Eh?" Hiro blinked and then sighed, rubbing the back of his head, deflating a little. "Oh, okay. Um, Page?" Hiro looked around then, eyes wide, nearly panicked.

"Oi! Nala, or whatever your name is, slow down." Hiro turned around and nearly fell down with laughter as he saw Nalo running around with Page on his back, trilling and cooing happily. Page looked a mixture of annoyed and fond, it was honestly really cute.

"See? You had nothing to worry about." Reaver wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist and rested his chin on Hiro's head as the young king leaned back against him.

"Yeah, I guess not. But... what about Benn?" Hiro asked, looking up at Reaver and his lover smirked at him.

"What about Benny-boy?" Hiro smiled then and shook his head, looking back at Nalo and Page.

"Nothing..." he whispered.

* * *

Twentieth one in the collection~ Next one is for Psych and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
